


Taking Root

by puptart



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Interactive Fiction, Janine being a queen, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, is this a romcom???, tattoo artist/florist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: Five likes their job making flower arrangements in Janine's shop, almost as much as they like gazing longingly  at Sam Yao, a tattoo  artist across the street. Though they're content to let their crush simply be a crush, the upcoming Woods-Holden wedding starts Five  and Sam on a path towards one another.(This is an INTERACTIVE FANFIC! The link to play the full game is in the notes. Currently around 11k words per playthrough)
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Kudos: 5





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first passage is shown below! For the full game (free to play!) please go here: https://perscoot.itch.io/taking-root

It should have been any other boring day in a boring week for Five.

Abel has always been a quiet little town outside of New Canton City ever since its establishment some centuries ago. That's what everyone tells them at least. It’s not quite a rural town, but the forest and hills surrounding the area do seem to give the impression of being cut off from the rest of the world. It's even quieter on Fallen Forest Avenue, though particularly slow even for a Tuesday afternoon. Few people mill along the sidewalk, wandering in and out of the shops that line the way. 

Five has only been here for five years. Well, here being England. They've been in Abel for the past three of those years, and working at the flower shop-- aptly named _The Flower Shop--_ for the last six months. It's one of the bigger shops on the block, having absorbed the neighboring shop which had once been some sort of kitchenware store. With the wall between the two stores knocked out of the way, the two stores became combined into one. The florist shop remained as it was, while the other store became a small live plant nursery. 

Music by some band Five's never heard before pierces through the air with vibrant energy. Dancing along, her mass of dark, kinky curls bouncing around barely contained by the thick headband on her head, Jody brings over a huge blue vase. It hits the worktable with a heavy _thunk_ that sends the arrangement Five is working on wobbling.

"Can you believe it?" Jody cries. Five scowls at her, steadying their arrangement. If she notices at all, she doesn’t show it.

"Believe what?" Lou asks, giving Five a grin when they scowl. As if Jody hasn’t been gushing about the same damn topic a hundred times a day since the order came in two months ago. 

"Radio Abel’s Jack and Eugene getting married and _we're making the arrangements!"_ Jody sighs. "You know I always thought those two were so cute together."

"You didn't even realize those two were dating for ages. Not until they mentioned going to an anniversary dinner on air," Lou points out. Five snickers.

"Hey! It's totally normal to go on vacation with your friends!"

"To a tropical island?"

"Yeah!"

"And comparing tan lines in the shower?"

Jody's cheeks go pink and she says, "Well, if you're really good friends maybe."

"Sounds straight to me."

"Oh don't you get started on that, Louise Bailey-"

"Guys." Five puts a hand on Jody's shoulder, and she looks up at them with a pout while Louise grins, her pale, freckled cheeks rounding mischievously. 

After a moment Jody sighs and says, "You're right. She's just winding me up."

"It is my favorite pastime," Louise agrees easily. "But yeah. Let's do a great job on the flowers, and maybe they'll invite us in for an interview on their show, eh?"

Jody's lips tug into a smile. "Yeah right, that's a laugh." She gives her chin a thoughtful rub with her thumb. "That _would_ be amazing though."

Shaking their head, Five gets back to work arranging the pale peonies, spray roses, and dark dahlias that will act as centerpieces for the tables. Not that they aren't also a fan of the radio hosts. Their antics along with co-hosts Phil and Zoe definitely help the workday pass much faster, but they don't hold the same exuberance that Jody does.

They're content to just do what they have to do to make it through the day.

Go to https://perscoot.itch.io/taking-root to play the rest!


End file.
